


A Few Minutes More

by Luminous_Gremlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Gremlin/pseuds/Luminous_Gremlin
Summary: Fox gets clingy and cuddly when he's half-asleep, but Riyo doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Few Minutes More

Riyo learned the hard way that when she had an idea in the middle of the night, she needed to write it down immediately if she wanted to hold onto it. So when a perfect turn of phrase came to her in a dream, she bolted out of bed and ran to the living room of her apartment, where the datapad containing the draft of her upcoming speech sat on the coffee table.

She turned on a lamp on the end table next to the couch, casting just enough amount light into the dark space for her to look at her datapad without straining her eyes too much. Once she was situated with a blanket over her lap and the file containing the speech open, she set to work writing out what she thought of. And for good measure, while she was at it, she also started on a small outline of some points she wanted to cover next.

The sound of quiet footsteps coming from the bedroom distracted her from her thought process. She looked up and behind her to see Fox entering the living room.

“What’re you doing up?” he asked her, his voice groggy and still heavy with sleep. He shuffled over to the couch.

“I needed to jot something down really quick,” Riyo explained.

Fox sat down next to her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Do it in the morning … come back to bed.”

Riyo couldn’t help but smile as he took hold of her. Her back was flush against his chest and the heat of his skin against hers as their cheeks touched. For a split second she was tempted to go back to bed with him right then and there.

“I will in a minute, as soon as I finish what I’m working on.”

He let out a soft little whine before his chin dropped to rest on her shoulder. 

“I didn’t want to forget!” Riyo insisted. She reached a hand up to his head and lightly stroked the hair at his temple. In response, he let out a sigh and tightened his hold on her.

It only took another minute for Riyo to put the final details on her outline. In that time, Fox moved his head to rest in the crook between her neck and shoulder and bury his face in her hair. She could feel his soft breath on the back of her ear, and how his thumb traced circles into her skin through the silky fabric of her nightgown. He was so warm, so solid, and whenever he held her she felt like the was the only woman in the galaxy. She felt tempted to take her sweet time and savor his embrace, but she could feel sleep tugging at her consciousness, and she suppressed a yawn.

When she was finished, Riyo reached forward to set the datapad back down on the coffee table. “I’m all done,” she told Fox in a gentle voice. “Let’s go.”

But when she took Fox’s hands to try and lift them up, he wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t wanna move,” he muttered into her hair.

“You were the one who wanted me to go back to bed!”

“That was before I got comfortable ….”

“A few more minutes, then.” She knew that once Fox was comfortable the chances of getting him to move were low.

“Mmmm,” Fox hummed.

Taking that as agreement, Riyo rested her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. Whether they took place on her couch or in bed, she loved the quiet peaceful moments with Fox. Even if his breathing transitioned into quiet little snores after a few minutes. And in the dead of night, everything seemed to exist out of time. There was no war, no politics, no worries. Just him and her.


End file.
